Field
The present invention relates to a heavy-duty epoxy coating composition including styrenated phenol and a method of preparing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, various nonreactive ingredients including alkylphenolic compounds, such as nonylphenol, dodecyl phenol, and octylphenol, C5-C9 hydrocarbon resins, and oligomers of phenol and α-methylstyrene have been added as a plasticizer or a diluent for heavy duty epoxy coating.
In particular, alkylphenolic compounds have been widely used as additives for heavy-duty epoxy coating or surfactants requiring plasticity. However, alkylphenolic compounds were reported as substances that are toxic to the kidneys and disrupt the endocrine system. Accordingly, the use of such alkylphenolic compounds is prohibited and a use range thereof has gradually decreased globally.
In addition, since hydrocarbon resins are not monomer compounds, the use thereof is very limited. In addition, the structures of oligomers of phenol and α-methylstyrene are very complex and the content of each thereof is not uniform.
Further, when the compounds are mixed with a heavy duty epoxy coating material to use as a plasticizer and a nonreactive diluent, a drying time is slow or irregular and, after use of the mixtures, volatile organic compounds (VOC), such as benzene, xylene, and other petroleum-based compounds, remain in a large amount, thereby having a negative influence upon the environment.